


The Shinobi Jedi

by VioletArcher33



Series: The Elemental Galaxy [1]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars
Genre: Jedi Knight Naruto Uzumaki, M/M, Multi, Planet Konoha, Planet Suna, Premonitions, Relic Hunter Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi Jedi, Ship Captain Naruto Uzumaki, The Kitsune - Freeform, The Konoha Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: In a galaxy far far away, Naruto Uzumaki serves the Konoha Republic as a member of their Jedi Order. Naruto has just completed the majority of his training and has received the rank of Shinobi Jedi and now has the ability to travel the galaxy without the companionship of his former Master.
Series: The Elemental Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109399
Kudos: 1





	1. No Longer a Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Notice: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars though sometimes I wish that I did. The only things that I own are this story as well as the original characters that I create.  
>   
> Authors Notes: I have been thinking about making a crossover story between Naruto and Star Wars for a while now and have now just decided to write it. Hope everyone enjoys.

Naruto has been waiting for this day for years, where he would no longer be under the constant eye of a Master. Since this has been the day that Naruto has been waiting for, he was allowing his emotions get the better of him which caused his body to visibly twitch.

His body's movements didn't go unnoticed by those that surrounded him and though Naruto didn't understand why; the Masters as well as the other soon to be Shinobi Jedi tried to stifle their laughter.

Though Naruto didn't like to be the butt of everyone's laughter, this day was too important to him to allow his annoyance to get the better of him.

Since the Master's could see that Naruto was growing impatient, they decided that it would be best if they got the initiation of their newest Shinobi Jedi over with. "Alright everyone! It's time to send these young men and women out into the galaxy to serve our Republic!" An elderly male voice bellowed throughout the Jedi Temple.

_"It's about damn time!"_ Naruto concluded as he waited for his Master to approach him and the other Padawans under his command.

With this, Naruto watched the silver haired Shinobi Jedi Master to approach him as well as the two other individuals that knelt beside him. As Naruto was doing this, he could see that the other Masters were doing the same with their own Padawans.

When their Master finally arrived in front of them, he unclipped the weapon that he kept on his hip and within a few seconds, the weapon was activated to reveal a blue lightsaber. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Are you willing to give your life fighting for the Konoha Republic against any enemy who appears and to protect our regular citizens no matter the cost?" Naruto's Master inquired of them as he held the lightsaber out above their heads.

Since this was something that Naruto was waiting for, he was quick to respond to what the question that his Master asked of him. "Yes Master Hatake!" Naruto cried out which was echoed by the two other Padawans that Master Hatake had addressed.

The moment that his three Padawans responded to what he asked of them, Master Hatake placed his lightsaber over each of the Padawans shoulders. "Each of you may stand and claim your title of Shinobi Jedi." Master Hatake informed his three former Padawan.

Once he finished speaking, Master Hatake sheathed his lightsaber blade and once done, he clipped it once more on his belt.

Now that they didn't have to risk their lives standing up with a lightsaber above their heads, each of the former Padawans rose off the ground. Once they were fully on their feet, they started to move to the center of the room where they would claim the pendants that would mark them as a Shinobi Jedi.

Since this was something that Naruto has been waiting for since he entered the Academy, he was basically running towards the center of the room which allowed him to be the first of his group of former Padawans to arrive.

Though Naruto was the first to arrive, he had yet to claimed one of the pendants since he was still waiting for one of them to call to him.

As Naruto was glancing across each of the pendants, both Sasuke and Sakura had made it too where he stood and though he had been there longer then they had, they were the first to make a move to claim their pendent.

With each second that passed, Naruto watched as other Padawans went into the center to claim their own pendent and eventually he was the last one left to claim his pendent. _"Come on...come on. Call to me!"_ Naruto cried as he waited for the pendent to call to him.

Just when Naruto feared that he would be denied the rank of Shinobi Jedi due to a pendent not calling to him, he felt a slight pull. "Thank you..." Naruto muttered as he made his way towards the pendants that remained unclaimed.

It wasn't a difficult feat for Naruto to find the pendent that was calling to him and soon the blond Jedi was staring down at the item that had pulled at him through the force.

The pendent that Naruto was staring at was one that was painted a mixture of white and black as if it held both the light and dark side within it. In the middle of the pendent was a design that depicted an ancient creature that would roam the planet of Konoha and terrorize the citizens of the planet. The creature that the pendent depicted was known as a Kitsune though from the nine tails that Naruto saw flowing behind the head of the creature told Naruto that this specific Kitsune was none other than Kurama.

Though Naruto wasn't sure why the force would bring him to a pendent that depicted their ancient enemy, he was just thrilled that it brought him to a pendent in the first place since failure to claim one would remove him from the ranks of the Shinobi Jedi.

Now that Naruto had been able to find his pendent, he was quick in his movements to claim the item and once the item was in his hands; Naruto wrapped the chain that the pendent was attached to around his neck. The moment that the pendent touched Naruto's body, he felt an energy shift into his body though he thought nothing of it as he turned and made his way back to where his Master and two fellow Padawans were standing.

Once Master Hatake had all three of his former Padawans before him, he started to speak. "I am proud of all three...you not only passed each test that I put before your path but also claimed a pendant of your own which will mark you as full fledged members of the Shinobi Jedi forces." Master Hatake spoke out as he glanced at each of the pendants that his former pupils had claimed. 

As Master Hatake was doing this, Naruto was watching his former Master to see what his reaction was when he saw each of the pendants. This allowed Naruto to see that when Master Hatake gazed at Sasuke's and Sakura's pendants a look of pride was sitting upon his face. Though as Master Hatake's gaze moved to the pendant that Naruto wore, a look of horror jumped across his face though before Naruto could question his former Master on why; the look had vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Congratulations once more you three, you may head to your rooms and in the morning please appear before the council so you may receive your assignments." Master Hatake informed his former Padawans. 

Upon hearing the words of their former Master, all three of the newly made Shinobi Jedi nodded their heads in acknowledgement before turning from him. As Naruto was making his way towards the exit of the chambers that he was within, he was thinking on what could possibly be wrong with the pendant that he had chosen besides for the fact that it depicts an ancient enemy of their Republic. 

As Naruto made it to the exit of the chambers, a feeling of dread ran through his body and though he wasn't sure what the feeling was warning him about; Naruto knew that something was going to happen. 


	2. Premonitions of Fire and Fear

_Fear, which was an emotion that Naruto hasn't had much need for ran rampant through his body as some unknown force pulled him forwards. Though Naruto could feel his energy fading, he knew that if he stopped his body would soon go up in flames due to the waves of fire that was tearing after him._

_In front of the blond Shinobi Jedi, there was a construct that for some unknown reason just appeared in front of him and though he didn't know what resided within the building; Naruto felt that going inside was worth it considering the deadly flames that licked at his heels._

_With another burst of energy pouring into his body as his adrenaline kicked in; Naruto was able to make it through the door before he was engulfed in the flames that were closing in on him. As Naruto flung himself through the open door of the building before him; he slammed the door behind him to give himself some time to figure out a way to combat the flames though as the flames touched the door, Naruto could hear what sounded like steam echoing around him as if the flames had touched something wet._

_"That was close..." Naruto started as he felt the adrenaline coursing through his body start to ebb away though when he heard a noise behind him, the adrenaline kicked back in at full force._

_Fearing something dangerous lived within this building, Naruto went to snatch for his lightsaber though he found that for some reason the weapon was missing. As the fear of being trapped within this building with an enemy and with no weapon in sight, Naruto started to visibly tremble._

_Knowing that he would eventually have to see what was behind him, Naruto tried to gather the courage to do so and as he was doing this; a voice fluttered out around him. "There is nothing to fear from me. I didn't call you here to harm you and even if I wanted to there isn't a way that I could without also harming myself..." a male voice called out._

_As the words flowed around him, Naruto turned to see who it was that was speaking to him and when he did; he was quite stunned by the sight. Standing before him was none other than a Kitsune and though he had yet to see the nine flowing tails that the creature should have, Naruto knew that the being in front of him was Kurama himself; the ancient Kitsune King. "How...how is this...this possible?" Naruto stuttered out as he looked at the creature that he assumed would have been much bigger than he appeared to be._

_Though Kurama had informed Naruto that he had nothing to fear from him, the Kitsune still gave the blond Shinobi Jedi a malicious grin before responding to the words that had came from Naruto. "I was sealed within that pendant of yours over a thousand years ago and I have been waiting for the perfect Jedi to claim it. Now that I have found you...there is something that I need to show you." Kurama explained and even though his words started out harshly, by the end, Kurama was speaking in a more soothing tone._

_With the end of Kurama's words, the Kitsune that stood before Naruto shot out one of his tails and the moment that it reached the blond; the tail touched Naruto in the middle of his forehead._

_Within seconds the fear that Naruto had felt throughout the entire time he was trapped within this hellscape only amplified. Images flashed before his eyes though they passed so quickly that Naruto wasn't able to tell what the images were depicting though eventually the images stopped which allowed Naruto to gaze at the image before him._

_In the middle of a desert stood a lone crimson haired young man. Upon the forehead of this boy an unknown sigil was etched into his skin. Though Naruto knew nothing about the individual that the image was depicting, he could feel the fear and sadness echoing off the young man which told Naruto that the stranger was going through something very painful. From the lightsaber that the boy had on his hip, Naruto could also see that he was a Jedi though he knew the boy didn't hail from the same planet that Naruto did._

_From the sand that surrounded him, Naruto assumed that the stranger came from the planet known as Suna which Naruto's own planet was at war with though they used to be allied in the past._

_As soon as Naruto gathered all relevant information from the image, the picture of the crimson haired boy faded away which left Naruto staring once more at the Kitsune before him. "Why would you show me an image of a Jedi that is an enemy of the Republic I serve?" Naruto inquired of the creature before him._

_"Though you may be enemies currently, the two of you share a bond that rivals any loyalty to a government. Just like I was searching for you, another creature was searching for him and now that the two of them are bonded; he is a Jinchuuriki similar to how you are." Kurama informed Naruto._

_The words that the Kitsune used to explain his reasoning, confused Naruto even more than the images themselves did though before Naruto was able to inquire more on what Kurama was meaning; he was thrown from the building._

*****

"Master Hatake, why is it that you are so adamant in having Naruto's status as a Jedi revoked? You have spent the last 4 years training him in the ways of the force only to now approach us to ask us to exile him. It makes absolutely no sense especially on the day that he claimed his pendant and reached the rank of a full-fledged Shinobi Jedi." the Grandmaster of Konoha's Shinobi Jedi called out as he examined the silver-haired Jedi standing before him. 

Though the only proof that Master Hatake had for his reasoning to have Naruto exiled from the order was based in legend; his fears on what the young blond could do with now that he had claimed his pendant still caused Master Hatake to try and convince the council once more about what he believed needed to be done. 

"Please listen to what I am saying! The fact that the only pendant that depicted our ancient enemy had called through the force for Naruto to claim it only proves that the beast that our ancestors sealed within is trying to get Naruto to free him. If we allow this too happen, our Republic will be doomed let alone the entire galaxy!" Master Hatake cried out as he tried to get his comrades to understand what they needed to do. 

For a few moments after Master Hatake had finished what he needed to say, those he was standing before stayed quiet as if they were silently debating what they should do. Thinking that he now had a chance to get Naruto stripped of his rank within the Order, Master Hatake was about to speak once more though before he could; the Grandmaster held his hand out to stop him. 

"Kakashi..." the Grandmaster started though just as quickly as Master Hatake's first name entered the world, the Grandmaster paused to gather his thoughts. "...regardless of what the other council members feel on this matter, I will not strip Naruto of his rank within the Jedi based on your worries about a legend that we don't even know the truth behind. Though I will take your worries into consideration when we give Naruto his first assignment." the Grandmaster explained as he continued to analyze the Jedi standing within the circle that the council sat around. 

Though the words that the Grandmaster had just spoken weren't the ones that Master Hatake had wished for, he was still pleased that they were considering them when they gave the blond his assignment in the morning. Now that everything had been said between the group, Master Hatake turned and made his way towards the exit of the Council Chambers. _"I really hope that the Republic doesn't have to deal with the consequences of this decision..."_ Master Hatake concluded as he pushed himself through the door's threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the first two chapters of this story. I am really excited to see where this story takes me and as always please review and comment about the parts that you liked. Until next time! 


	3. Their first Assignment

Since waking up, the dream that had caused so much fear and adrenaline to course through Naruto's body has been ever present in his mind. Though as the blond Jedi was getting himself ready for his meeting with the Council, he was unable to determine if the dream was only his imagination running wild or if it was a vision of something dreadful to come. 

Even though Naruto wished to know the answer to this question just as much as he wanted to become a full-fledged member of the Order, he knew that there were more important things that needed to be done today which is why Naruto found himself trekking through the Temple halls as he made his way towards the Council Chambers. 

As Naruto was making his way through the Temple, he ran into both Sasuke and Sakura who were also heading in the direction of the Council Chambers which made sense to Naruto since they were all told by Master Hatake to meet there this morning. Since Naruto had a lot running through his mind, he wasn't taking part in the conversation that the other two Jedi were though this didn't stop him from listening in on what was being said. 

"...aren't you excited Sasuke? We are finally full members of the Order and will be receiving our first assignment! Where are you hoping that they send you?" Sakura rattled off as she walked beside the raven haired Jedi. 

As was usual with the Uchiha, Sasuke didn't answer right away though when he did; his voice took on a darker note. "Yes I am thrilled about it as well Sakura...though I will hopefully be going to Suna where I can finally take my vengeance against those bastards who killed my father!" Sasuke growled. 

With each word that rolled from the Uchiha's mouth, Naruto could feel the venom that was behind them which told the blond that Sasuke leaned more towards the dark side of the force which wasn't abnormal for his family. 

By the time that Sasuke had finished his reply to the pink-haired Jedi that walked beside him, the trio of newly minted Shinobi Jedi had arrived at the entrance to the Council Chambers. Since Sasuke was at the head of the group he was the one who proceeded to knock on the door and once they received the confirmation that they could enter; all three of them did so. 

In the center of the Council Chambers, Naruto spotted the Council though as his eyes roamed the room; Naruto spotted that man that had trained him in the ways of the force. 

_"At least Master Hatake came to see us off before the Council sends us into the galaxy to the benefit the Republic in any way that they see fit!"_ Naruto concluded as he as well as the other two former Padawans that Master Hatake trained stopped their movements within the center of the Council.

Once the three of them arrived, they gave the Council a quick bow before waiting for the Council to start to speak. As usual, the Grandmaster was the one who addressed the Jedi before them. "I want to congratulate the three of you for passing your Padawan years and entering the ranks of Shinobi Jedi..." the Grandmaster called out before getting to the true reason that the three Jedi were standing before him and the Council. "...Shinobi Jedi Sasuke and Sakura, the Council has determined that your first assignment will be on the frontlines Suna where you will aid the Republic troops as well as the other Jedi against our enemy." the Grandmaster informed the two Jedi that stood beside Naruto.

When the leader of the Jedi Order had finished speaking, he waved the two Jedi that he had already given assignments too away; so they could finish getting ready before they departed on the missions they were given. While Sasuke and Sakura made their way towards the exit of the Council Chambers, Naruto watched as Master Hatake broke away from the Council and followed after them. 

This told Naruto that something must have happened to cause his former Master to act so cold when he was around and though Naruto felt throbs of pain echo through him because of the way Master Hatake was acting; he knew that he had to push past the pain and focus on why he was here in the first place. 

"Naruto...though you have proved to a fearsome warrior, the Council and I have decided that the best use of your skills would be to search the galaxy for relics that could help our Order thrive in the years to come." the Grandmaster explained to the blond Jedi. 

This was all Naruto needed to hear to determine that Master Hatake had something to do with the decision that the Council had made and though he had no proof of this, Naruto promised that he would eventually find out what was going on. Though Naruto was wishing for his assignment to send him somewhere that the Republic would be able to use his skills in battle, he knew that arguing with the Council would not get him anywhere and as such he nodded his head in acceptance of the mission that he was given. 

"Very well Grandmaster, I will respect the decision that you and the Council have made though I would like to know how you plan to have me travel the galaxy in search of these relics?" Naruto responded. 

Naruto didn't get a response right away though he knew that he would get one otherwise this mission would never get completed since he would continue to stand here until they gave him the answer to his question. 

"The Council and I have decided to give you a starship that will continue to be yours even after this mission is completed...though we will only be providing you with the ship and a pilot. Any other crew members you decide you need will have to be recruited by you." the Grandmaster explained. 

Though this wouldn't have been Naruto's first choice in an assignment, at the mention of receiving a starship a smile grew upon his face. Naruto knew that all Shinobi Jedi receive a ship of their own at some point in their life, he wasn't expecting to be the first of Master Hatake's former Padawans to receive one. "Thank you!" Naruto muttered out as he once again gave the Council a bow. 

"Its the least we can do after assigning you this mission...we have sent some data-pads to your room that contain information on the ships that you can choose from as well as the pilots that are available to become permanent members of your ships crew." the Grandmaster informed Naruto before waving his hand at him like he did with Sasuke and Sakura. 

Knowing that this was the Grandmaster's way of dismissing him, Naruto turned and made his way for the exit of the chambers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I wanted to explain a few things, the Konoha Jedi Order isn't connected to the Jedi Order that serves the Galactic Republic and as such they don't strictly follow the light side of the force. As always please review and comment on what you enjoyed about the chapter and I will see you all next time! 


	4. The Kitsune

During the time after being assigned the mission that would send him all across the galaxy in search of relics that could grant the Order more knowledge and power, Naruto had been hiding out within his room scrolling through the information on the ships and pilots that the Council has sent to his room.

The images that the Council provided for the ships left nothing to imagination and as Naruto flicked through the images, he knew right away which ship that he was wanting to choose. Currently, Naruto was gazing at the image of the spaceship that he was going to claim as his own and though he was by no means an expert on them; he knew the brand names of some of them. The one Naruto wanted was known as the Konoha Stingray and though the ship had great battle prowess, Naruto was mostly interested in it for the cloaking function of the ship which made it the best choice for stealth missions.

Now that Naruto had finished with the information on the ships, he thought it was best to go through the list of pilots that the Council had also sent to him. As Naruto was flicking through the images of the pilots, Naruto noticed that all pictures he had seen so far were human which wasn't all that startling since Konoha was a human run planet.

So far, none of the profiles that he had clicked on interested him enough to want to select them as the one piloting his ship. Eventually, Naruto got to the point that he was mindlessly flipping through the profiles which caused him to almost miss the only pilot so far that hasn't been human. 

Quickly flipping back to the image of the non-human being, Naruto saw the profile of a being known as a Nautolan. This sentient being had brilliant blue skin that had markings of bright yellow twirling around the head-tendrils that fell past his shoulders. From reading the profile, Naruto could see that the Nautolan immigrated to Konoha fifteen years ago and has made quite the name for himself piloting ships of various origins. 

Just from the few sentences about the man that Naruto has so far read, had caused an interest to spike within the blond Jedi which made him want to learn the Nautolan's name. Naruto was thankful that the man's name wasn't too difficult to discover since it was sitting beneath the image that took up most of the datapad that contained the information. 

"I think I have found my pilot..." Naruto muttered out as he pushed himself from his bed so he could go and claim the ship that he had chosen as well as formally hire the Nautolan as his pilot. "...I hope this Kazum Ledoz can live up to what his profile makes him out to be." Naruto finished as he pushed himself through his door and out into the halls of the Temple. 

*****

Due to the relative closeness of the Konoha Shinobi Jedi Temple to their hanger, Naruto was able to reach his destination without much difficulty. The moment that Naruto arrived at the hanger he was quick to push himself through the open hanger door where he noticed much activity was happening. 

Flicking his eyes around the hanger, Naruto spotted the area where he was supposed to go to turn in his request to claim his ship and the pilot he would be hiring. Quickly putting his body in motion, Naruto was able to make it to the counter within a short amount of time and once there; Naruto waited for the clerk to notice his arrival. 

After a few minutes passed and the clerk still hadn't taken notice of him, Naruto began to grow irritated since he was wanting to get the paperwork done that he needed to claim the ship as his own. With his irritation growing, Naruto cleared his throat in hopes that he could get the clerks attention before he blew up on the unsuspecting individual. This seemed to do the trick since the moment that the clerk heard Naruto's throat clear, he was turning towards the blond Jedi that stood before him. 

"I am sorry sir, is there something that I can do to help you?" the slightly older male inquired as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. 

Seeing that he was embarrassed about not noticing his arrival, Naruto decided that he would let go of his irritation at going unnoticed and get to the main reason that he had came to the hanger in the first place. "The Jedi Council has granted me access in receiving a starship as well as a pilot for my new ship. I would like it if you would be able to register the ship that I choose as well as calling the pilot I want." Naruto explained as he slid the two datapads across the desk for the young man to examine.

Since Naruto had left the images of the ship as well as the pilot up on the datapad screens, he knew that the clerk would have no problem knowing which Naruto was choosing. After a few seconds of flicking his eyes across the datapad screens, the clerk met Naruto's eyes once more. "I will gladly do that sir though before I register this ship as your own, is there any alterations that you would like done to is? Also, would you like to give your ship a name?" the clerk inquired as he readied himself to start typing on the computer in front of him. 

Naruto had already decided on both answers to the clerk's questions and as such, he was able to answer him rather quickly. "Yes, I would like to have my ship painted in orange and black as well as give the ship the name Kitsune." Naruto responded. 

The moment that Naruto had started speaking, the clerk started to type on the keyboard of his computer which didn't take very long which Naruto was thankful for. 

"Your ship will be ready by morning...I have also sent Kazum an email that he has been hired by the Jedi to pilot one of their ships and he should be here on standby tomorrow before you depart from Konoha." the clerk explained as he slid a datapad back towards Naruto. Before Naruto was able to ask why he was receiving this datapad, the clerk started to speak once more. "This is the access codes for your ship, please ensure that no one other than you and your crew know the codes to help keep thieves from taking the ship." 

Since there was nothing left to say between the two of them, Naruto grasped ahold of the datapad and gave the clerk a nod of thanks before turning from him and making his way towards the exit of the hanger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter as well as the story itself. As always please review and comment on what you enjoyed within the story and what you hope to see within it. I will see you all next update! 


	5. Departing Konoha

Naruto awoke the next morning with a wash of excitement bursting through his body and though this wasn't the mission that he would have originally chosen for himself, he was thankful that he would be able to travel the galaxy in a ship that was truly his even if it was given to him by the Council as a way for him to look past the fact that they had allowed something to get in the way of him receiving a true assignment.

Throwing himself from his bed, Naruto hurried through the routine that would allow him to get ready for the day. Once the blond Jedi was both clean as well as dressed for the day, he quickly packed his clothing as well as the few other things that he owned and though the Order that he served had no problem with its members having personal belongings; it was made difficult for him too since he was an orphan who had no family ties with anyone who would grant him the credits he would need to purchase the items that he would want to purchase.

Before the loneliness of his childhood was able to drag him down into the depths of despair, Naruto shook his head to clear the memories and emotions from his mind. Once Naruto had ensured that he wasn't going to fall victim to past traumas, he picked up his luggage and made his way towards the exit of his room though before pushing his way out the door; Naruto gazed at the room he had spent most of his life within.

"I wonder how long it will take for them to place another Padawan within this room?" Naruto muttered out as he turned and pushed his way through the door.

Once out his door, Naruto immediately made his way down the hall in the direction that would take him to the hanger. As he was walking, Naruto eventually spotted another member of his order though this member was a Padawan who was really Naruto's only friend.

Knowing that the boy would be extremely unhappy with him, if he would leave without first telling him goodbye; Naruto made his way towards the younger male.

"Good morning Konohamaru!" Naruto called out as he came upon the slightly younger male.

The moment that Naruto's voice echoed out around him, Konohamaru was turning towards the blond Jedi. As soon as Konohamaru spotted the older blond haired boy, a small smile slithered across his face.

"Naruto! It's great to see you..." Konohamaru cried out as he started to make his way towards Naruto though when his eyes landed on the bags within Naruto's hands, his smile quickly fell from his face. "...where are you going Naruto?" Konohamaru muttered out as his eyes stayed glued to the bags that Naruto was holding.

As Konohamaru's words fell out into the world, Naruto could sense the younger male's fear. Knowing that there would only be one way to ease the fear that was spilling from the brown haired boy's pores, Naruto moved to do that. "There is nothing to fear Konohamaru...I will be back. I am just moving my belongings to the ship that the Council has given to me." Naruto explained to the distraught Padawan, hoping that it would quiet the fear that was wafting off Konohamaru.

This seemed to do the trick since mere seconds after Naruto's words finished rolling around them, the smile that had fallen from Konohamaru's face came to life once more. "Thank the force for that! I thought that something had happened during your pendant ceremony and you were being forced to leave the Order." Konohamaru muttered before grasping ahold of Naruto and bringing him into his body. 

Figuring that the younger male was wanting to give him a hug farewell, Naruto dropped the bags that were within his hands and wrapped his arms around Konohamaru. 

Naruto allowed the embrace to continue for a few moments before he was pulling himself free from Konohamaru's arms. Once Naruto was free from the younger male, he was reclaiming the bags that he had dropped to the ground. "I have to get going Konohamaru, the mission that the Council assigned me won't complete itself. Though I am glad that I was able to see you before I left the planet..." Naruto informed Konohamaru before moving past the other male and making his way down the hall. Though before Naruto got too far, he turned back to look at the Padawan once more which allowed him to see that Konohamaru had yet to take his eyes off him. "...I don't want you to worry too much while I am gone, I will be back...I promise you this and when I do return I would like to see how you have progressed in your training." 

The moment that the last word had came pouring from Naruto's throat, he turned away from Konohamaru and started to make his way down the hall that would eventually lead him to the hanger.

*****

The hanger was aflame with activity when Naruto arrived and though he thought that it would be best to ask one of the workers he saw scattered throughout the hanger where his ship was located, Naruto learned that this wasn't necessary since the coloring scheme that he had The Kitsune painted made it quite easy to spot.

Since The Kitsune belonged to him, Naruto didn't need anyone's permission to approach or board the ship and as such he soon found himself heading in the direction of the orange and black ship. 

As Naruto neared his ship, he noticed that a few dock workers were loading crates onto it which surprised him slightly since he wasn't expecting the Council to help him anymore than they already have. _"Even though this is a surprise, I will definitely not turn down aid from anyone who is willing to offer."_ Naruto contemplated as he continued making the trek towards his ship. 

Just as Naruto was about to step onto the walkway that would allow him to reach the entrance of his ship, the man that Naruto had chosen as the one who would be piloting the vessel made his way out of The Kitsune's insides. Even though Naruto had seen a picture of the Nautolan thanks to the profile that was attached to the datapad, seeing the sentient being in person told Naruto that the species before him was just as gorgeous as their pictures made them out to be. 

Naruto wasn't the only one to notice the other and as soon as the blue skinned Nautolan laid his eyes on Naruto, he started his way down the walkway. The moment that the alien pilot arrived in front of Naruto, he began to speak. "You must be The Kitsune's young Jedi Captain..." the pilot spoke out as he held his hand out for Naruto to take and as he did this, he started to speak once more. "...I am Kazum Ledoz by the way though I would assume that you knew that since you hired me." Kazum finished. 

Since both Naruto and Kazum would be spending quite a bit of time together, Naruto thought that it would be best if he made a good first impression and as such he once again placed his bags on the ground. Once this was done, Naruto grasped ahold of the outstretched hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you Kazum. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded as he released his grip on the Nautolan's hand. 

As soon as Naruto had his hand free, he picked his bags back up once again and started his way up the walkway so he could finally reach the inside of his ship and depart the planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you all for reading the latest chapter of The Shinobi Jedi. Hopefully, you all enjoyed the story and will comment and review on what you enjoyed about it. As always I will see you next time. 


	6. Setting a Course through the Stars

It didn't take long for Naruto to get settled within his quarters and as he finished he made his way outside of his quarters to oversee the remaining crates get deposited within his ship. The moment that the last dock worker had exited The Kitsune, Kazum immediately brought the ship into the air. 

Since Naruto wasn't expecting this, the movement threw him off balance which sent him falling to the steel floor of his ship. To say that Naruto was surprised by the sudden take off would have been an understatement though at the moment, he was more preoccupied by the pain that was shooting through his body. 

As Naruto laid on the ground writhing in pain, a voice followed by a slight static echoed throughout the ship. "Sorry for the sudden take off Captain...I am not used to having to inform others before I take the ship into the sky though I will try to remember to do so in the future." Kazum's voice echoed out around him. 

Even though Naruto wished to just lay on the ground until the pain eased, he knew that he needed to get up especially since he had to still decide where they were going to be going. With this, Naruto started to force his body off the ground. As he did so, he was racking his brain on the planets that he would be worth visiting for the relics that he was commanded to find. By the time that he had made it back to his feet, Naruto still couldn't decided where his destination should be.

**_"I have already shown you where you should be going. Do you need me to give you another vision?"_** the same voice that Naruto saw within his dreams two days past echoed within his mind. 

The sudden appearance of the voice within his mind startled Naruto much more than being thrown by his moving ship especially since he was hoping that the images and fear that he was shown that night was just his imagination and not a vision of something to come. Though Naruto didn't know if he could or even should trust the being that lived within the pendant that was strapped around his neck; he felt that the destination that Kurama was trying to lead him to was currently the only option he could think of. 

_"I am not sure if you are able to hear me like I can hear you but I will take your suggestion and head towards Suna though be warned I don't fully trust you..."_ Naruto informed the being that was living within his pendant before making his way towards the cockpit to let Kazum know of the destination that he had for them. Once arriving, Naruto immediately started speaking. "Kazum, can you set a course for Suna?" Naruto inquired of the blue skinned Nautolan.

At first, Kazum didn't respond eight away since he was busy looking at Naruto like he had lost his mind. "I can get us there but are you sure that you want me to take your brand new ship into a warzone?" Kazum inquired as he continued to gaze upon the young Starship Captain. 

"Yes, Kazum. I am sure that I wish to head to Suna." Naruto informed his pilot. 

The moment that Kazum heard Naruto's voice, he gave his Captain a quick nod of his head before turning away and entering the coordinates he needed to take them to Suna. Seconds later, Naruto watched as The Kitsune was shrouded in a blue light that told Naruto that they had entered hyperspace. 

*****

"Why did I come here again? This blasted heat is unbearable!" Naruto growled to himself as he continued pushing through the sweltering heat to the Konoha outpost that was nearby the area that Kazum had landed the ship.

Though Naruto would have preferred to be traveling with Kazum through this dreadful heat, he thought that it would be best if someone stayed on his ship while they were on this planet and as such he had chosen to leave Kazum on The Kitsune. Thankfully, where Kazum landed the ship wasn't too far from the outpost which meant that Naruto didn't have long to walk. 

Just as Naruto had determined, he soon spotted the outskirts of the outpost which meant that he would soon have some reprieve from Suna's heat. As Naruto neared the outpost, he spotted a group standing in front of the gate and from the weapons that were sighted at him; Naruto assumed that they must have thought that he was an enemy. 

Knowing that there was a possibility that this could end poorly for all involved if a fight would break out between Naruto and the Konoha Outpost guards, Naruto decided to keep his hand from straying towards his lightsaber since he wasn't particularly wishing to end the lives of those who belonged to the government that he served. 

Within seconds after spotting the guards, Naruto arrived in front of them which allowed him to finally notice the Jedi that was standing within their ranks and though he didn't know who the female was; he was still thankful that one of his Order stood within the soldiers that stood before them. "We were not informed of any ships coming landing...so who are you and why have you come here?" the female Jedi snarled as she moved her hand closer to the lightsaber she kept on her hip. 

Wanting to ensure that this interaction went smoothly and that any bloodshed was avoided, Naruto held his hands in the air to ensure that they knew that he had come here peacefully. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have come here under orders from the Grandmaster and the Council in search of relics that would be able to help our Order." Naruto explained in hopes that his words would be able to defuse the situation.

At the mention of the Grandmaster and the Council, Naruto could see that some of the hostility that was within the Jedi's eyes faded away though she continued to keep her hand near her lightsaber. "I'm thrilled to see that the Council is wasting resources for treasure hunting instead of a war that most of our Order never wanted to fight in the first place..." the Jedi growled out as she waved her hand towards the troops that surrounded her. 

This must have been a signal to the troops since a moment later they lowered the blasters that they had previously pointed at Naruto. 

Even though Naruto hadn't come to Suna to help with the war effort, he was always willing to help when an opportunity presented itself."...though I didn't come here for the war, I will gladly help in any way that I can while I am here. Especially if someone within the Outpost could point me in the direction of what I am seeking." Naruto responded to the female Jedi. 

Upon hearing that Naruto would be willing to help, an intrigued expression took hold on her face. "Hmm...if you would follow me, I will see how we will both be able to benefit one another." the Jedi informed Naruto before turning and making her way through the Outpost gate. 

Since following the Jedi was currently the only path he had to completing his mission, Naruto followed after her; hoping that wherever she is leading him to would benefit his mission on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter of The Shinobi Jedi and as always please review and comment on what you enjoyed about the chapter as well as anything else that has been within the story or anything you would like to see. Until next time! 


	7. Behind Enemy Lines

"Acho...are you sure about this? If this Jedi wishes to help us then I feel that he would be more suitable defending the Outpost the next time Suna sends troops to take the Outpost from us..." the man that the Jedi Acho Celt had led Naruto to spoke out.

Though Naruto saw sense in this, he wasn't about to agree to something that would keep him at the Outpost when he needed to be searching Suna for the item that would allow him to leave this planet. Just when Naruto was about to point out to the man that he assumed to be the leader of this Outpost of this when Jedi Celt suddenly spoke out. "...Naruto isn't under your command and if you wish to have more men defending the Outpost then you need to send Jedi Uzumaki to free those that this traitorous planet has enslaved." Acho spoke out as she slammed her closed fist against the table that she, Naruto and the Commander stood in front of.

As the last of Jedi Celt's words echoed around them, Naruto noticed anger flash through the Commander's eyes though just as quickly as it appeared; it vanished just as quick. "Very well Jedi Celt...Jedi Uzumaki has my permission to do whatever he needs to free the slaves that Suna has captured. Though he will have to act on his own, I can not spare anyone from the Outpost to help him." the Commander responded before he started to make his way from the building that the three of them were within.

Since Acho's part of this deal has now been approved, Naruto noticed a smile form across her lips though he was feeling a little annoyed that the Commander was leaving before they were able to get to his part of the deal.

Opening his mouth to stop the Commander from leaving so they could discuss him helping Naruto discover ruins that he could search; Naruto was just about to speak when he felt Acho's hand upon his shoulder. Turning to the female Jedi, Naruto saw that she was shaking her head for him to stop. Though Naruto didn't understand why Jedi Celt was stopping him from speaking to the Commander further, he decided that it would be best if he followed her advice.

Since Naruto didn't stop him, the Commander vanished through the door; leaving Naruto and Acho alone within the small building. Turning to face Acho, Naruto started to speak. "Why didn't you allow me to stop the Commander, are you backing out of your deal with me already?" Naruto inquired as his eyes bore into his fellow Jedi.

"You have nothing to worry about Naruto...I figured that it would be easier to scout on my own a suitable place for you to search instead of having the Commander stop me from doing it especially since he wasn't even willing to send any of our troops with you to free the slaves." Acho explained.

As of right now, Naruto had no reason to believe that he should doubt Acho and as such nodded his head in agreement. "Alright Acho, I will believe that you won't betray me for now...but I will need you to point me in the direction of the Suna forces that are holding these slaves." Naruto informed the female.

With that said, both Naruto and Acho started to discuss what was needing to be done and where Naruto would be able to find those he needed to free.

*****

Naruto had passed the last bit of Konoha's territory on the planet over an hour ago and though he had yet to spot any of Suna's forces; he knew that they would be able to blend into their environment which left Naruto searching very carefully for any danger while he trekked across the sand covered landscape.

As he was making his way through the heat that was trying to boil him from the inside, Naruto spotted what looked to be a city though from how rundown the buildings looked; Naruto figured that no one had lived there for quite some time.

Thinking that these buildings could contain something of value to him and his Order, Naruto turned himself in the direction of the rundown city. With each step that Naruto took, he found himself getting closer to his destination which he found that he was thankful for since his body was starting to ache from both the heat and the exertion that he was putting himself through.

Within another thirty minutes, Naruto arrived at his destination and since he wanted out of the heat; he immediately searched for a building that was in good enough shape to hide out in. Eventually, Naruto's eyes landed on a building that looked to be untouched by whatever catastrophe had occurred here.

Once sighting the building, Naruto pushed his body in the direction of it and within a short amount of time he was pushing himself through the door. Though the building didn't have any functioning air conditioning, Naruto's body felt the difference now that the sun wasn't beating down on his skin.

Due to the darkness that shrouding the inside of the building, Naruto was having trouble seeing which caused him to pull out his lightsaber since the light from the weapon could be used to cast the shadows away.

The moment that the lightsaber was activated, a purple glow spread out around him and though it didn't allow him to see everything within the building; it did however allow him to see a few feet in front of him which would do for now.

Wishing to explore in hopes that something within this building could be of some value on his mission to claim relics for his Order, Naruto began to make his way through the building and as his eyes landed on the objects that his lightsaber illuminated; Naruto noticed that many of the items were books which meant that this city must have been abandoned for centuries since every book that he had come across in his lifetime were on a datapad.

From what he could see the books that he had come upon were destroyed, most likely from centuries of not being cared for.

Eventually, Naruto came upon a hallway that had four doors within it and since he hoped that he would be able to find something within this building that he assumed to be a library; Naruto started to opening doors.

Though by the third door that he had pushed open, Naruto still hadn't been able to find anything worthwhile and started to feel his hope shrivel up and decay. Even with his hope vanishing, this didn't stop Naruto from moving towards the last of the doors which he pushed on the moment that he arrived; though for some unknown reason the door wouldn't budge. 

"This is it...there has to be something behind this door if the ancient settlers of this place felt the need to barricade the door from the inside!" Naruto screeched out in excitement as he moved into a position where he would be able to bust the door down. 

After getting himself into position, Naruto flung his hand out towards the locked door and with an impact that was unable to be seen by the eye; the door was flung off its hinges. As soon as the door was broken down; a loud ringing tore through the quiet of the building that Naruto had been thinking of as a library. 

Knowing that anyone who happened to be nearby would come to investigate the noise and since he was currently in Suna controlled territory; Naruto figured that Suna Forces would be the ones to come and investigate. Wanting to have any potential artifact stored safely within his bag before they arrived; Naruto was quickly throwing himself over the door that he had broken down. 


	8. A Piece of the Past

As Naruto made his way fully inside of the room, it looked as if he had entered into a graveyard that had been washed from the earth he stood on. In every direction that he looked, he saw skeletal remains of beings that he had never had the pleasure of meeting in real life. From the size of the bodies, Naruto would guess that they were children though he did see some larger forms mixed in with the smaller ones. 

_"Kurama...are these skeletons, similar to the Kitsune that once lived on Konoha?"_ Naruto inquired of the creature that lived within his pendant.

Though Naruto was waiting for his tenant to respond to him, he didn't do so while he standing still. Making his way through the room, Naruto was throwing his eyes around in search of anything that would be of value to him on this mission. Eventually, Naruto's eyes landed on a skeleton that was clutching something to its chest. 

Just as Naruto started to make his way towards the skeleton, Kurama's voice echoed within his mind. **"Yes. These people were once the rulers of this world though by now most of the residents of Suna would have forgotten the terror that the Tanuki would have caused to the first humans who had settled on this world."** Kurama responded to the blond Jedi that he was bound to. 

By the time that Kurama had finished with his words, Naruto had arrived at the corpse that was clutching something to its chest and though he had arrived he had yet to bend down to examine what could possibly be within those skeletal arms since he was feeling a slight sadness bubble up within him at the loss of life that stood before him. 

Naruto only allowed the sadness to stop him for a few moments since the alarm was still blaring around him. Knowing that there could possibly be an enemy force coming towards him at any moment; Naruto knew that he had to hurry and find something of value within this place and as such, he was soon moving his hands towards the item that was clutched within the skeleton's arms. 

Within a few seconds, Naruto had the item grasped in his hand though he had yet to pull it free since he knew that the moment that he did; that he would be disturbing the body that lay before him. As time flickered past him, Naruto eventually heard what sounded like feet pounding against the library floor. Knowing that he had waited to long to collect the relic and escape without having to battle; he hurried to claim the item before it was too late. 

"Forgive me for this!" Naruto whispered as he yanked the item free and as the sound of bone snapping echoed around him; Naruto placed the item within his bag so that it wouldn't get damaged during what was sure to be a fight to the death. 

Knowing that any minute now that he would be surrounded by enemy forces, Naruto hurried to the side of the room and crouched in the shadows that were created within it. Wanting to keep himself from being spotted for as long as possible, Naruto deactivated his lightsaber though he kept the weapon in his hand so he could activate it when the need arose.

A few moments after the purple glow vanished, five shadowy forms burst their way into the room and though he was unable to see who they were; Naruto could tell that they weren't members of the government that he served since they were dressed in a way that was more suitable to this planet.

From the blasters that Naruto could see outlined within everyone of their hands, he knew that there were no Jedi amongst this group though that didn't mean one wasn't waiting for him somewhere within this building. 

As Naruto was examining his opponents, a voice growled out amongst those in front of him. "There is no way in hell that they were able to escape before we got here! Find them and then kill them!" a deep male voice growled out and though Naruto knew that he would most likely have to end the lives of those that were before him; he hoped for a moment that he would be able to end this peacefully but since this was no longer a plausible objective, Naruto readied himself to go on the offensive.

Naruto could feel the footfalls of the Suna Troops moving through the room and when he noticed that one set was getting closer to him; he knew that he would soon be spotted. The moment that the Trooper got close enough for Naruto to touch them; the blond Jedi struck. 

With a purple arc of light, Naruto slashed the Trooper in half. Knowing that he had given away his element of surprise, Naruto was quick in his motions to dispatch as many of the enemy troops as he could before they could overwhelm him. Within a few short heartbeats, three of the five forms have been dropped to the ground; their life already ebbing away into the unknown.

Now that Naruto only had two more enemies to face, he openly stood against them and since these forces were just regular troopers that Naruto could feel no force abilities within; he knew that they stood no chance against him. Wanting to give the Suna Troopers a chance to live through this encounter, Naruto started to speak. "This is your one and only chance to survive...if I were you then I would flee for my life." Naruto muttered out in a voice that was hardened by years of battling the enemy underneath Master Hatake's command. 

The only response that he received from the two remaining troopers were from the blaster fire that they released upon him and since Naruto still had his lightsaber at the ready, the blond-haired Shinobi Jedi was able to pivot his blade in front of each blaster bolt and send them ricocheting back into the troopers who were attacking him. 

As each of the two remaining troopers fell to the ground, Naruto turned and fled from the room that the short battle had taken place within. 

*****

When Naruto finally stopped his running, he was far from the abandoned city that he had found the relic within and though he knew he could possibly still be in danger from any who may be coming after him; he still felt a sense of satisfaction that he had been able to claim the first of hopefully many relics that could be useful to the Order of Jedi that he served. 

Though he wished to examine the book that he had claimed, Naruto thought that it would be best if he kept it hidden in his bag until he returned to his ship which at the moment he had no clue when that would be. 

Now that he was able to continue on with his mission to free that slaves that could be the turning point with the war on the planet, Naruto started walking once more though it only took him a second to despise the heat that was trying to boil him from the inside out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who had read the first chapter of The Shinobi Jedi and as always, please review with your likes and dislikes and any other general comment that you may have about the story and I will see you all next update! 


End file.
